


I'm a knight

by Falco123



Category: I'm a knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: The Knights get drunk at the tavern... And start singing
Kudos: 6





	I'm a knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of horrible histories: I'm a knight  
> https://m.youtube.com/watchv=p6ycdqw-nqy

Elyan: I'm a knight 

Percival: I'm a knight

Arthur: and I'm a knight

All: and our only aim in life is to fight

Gwaine: I'm a knight

Lancelot: I'm a knight 

Leon: and I'm a kniiight!

All: we charge ahead, but never left nor right

Merlin: they're never right!


End file.
